


We take care of each other, in whatever way it's needed

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, POV Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. “You did not drag me into anything. I’m with you because I want to, and that includes everything. The good, the bad… All of it- we take it together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We take care of each other, in whatever way it's needed

Ronan had known from the start that the reunion had been a mistake. It had been Matthew’s idea, so he had made an effort not to complain much in the first place, but it all played out the way Ronan had predicted. He could have handled it if he had gone alone, but what really pissed Ronan off the most was how uncomfortable Adam was. Declan would have to pay for this, Ronan made a silent promise to make his older brother see exactly how wrong he was.  
  
“That’s enough, Declan.” Matthew’s harsh tone shocked Ronan. Matthew, usually so calm and gentle, was giving the eldest Lynch a murderous look; a look that always seemed to fit so perfectly on Ronan’s face, but on his little brother looked as out of place as if he had been wearing a green feathered hat. “Just _shut up_. God!” He let out and exasperated sigh.

Ronan couldn’t help but hate Declan then, he hated what Declan had made of Matthew. An irrational part of Ronan also hated himself too, for allowing Declan to taint their little brother’s pure nature with his venom.

Ronan had tried. He’d tried so hard; he really had intended this night to work out: for Matthew’s sake, for Adam…  
Adam was clutching Ronan’s hand under the table, and it was all Ronan could do not to jump off the chair and run them both out of there, probably back to Adam’s, where they could have a moment of peace.  
Ronan was trying to convince himself he really didn’t want to run away, when Adam surprised everyone by leaning past Ronan, towards Matthew, and saying: “I’m sorry. We’re leaving.”  
  
With that, he got up, dragging Ronan’s hand behind him, which the rest of Ronan’s body was happy to follow outside the diner.  
Ronan went through the motions of grabbing his coat, putting it on (barely noticing Adam doing the same), and then he found himself and Adam outside, but they didn’t get in the car right away. Instead, Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s waist, his head on the crook of Ronan’s neck. He kissed the skin there with a gentleness that was both pure Adam, but at the same time it felt new to Ronan.  
  
Neither said a word. Ronan just let Adam try to comfort him, feeling beyond blessed to see that Adam understood what Ronan needed, even if Ronan refused to show it. Ronan felt grateful every day to have Adam in his life, most days more than once a day; in that moment, he felt no kind of demonstration of his gratitude could ever be enough. He wrapped his arms around Adam tightly, as if afraid Adam would leave if he let go, even though he knew it would never happen. One of Adam’s arms kept a firm grip on Ronan’s waist, while his other hand came up to grab Ronan by the back of his neck. Tilting his head, Adam brought their lips together. Ronan kissed him back as if they were engaged in a sort of contest:  the more Adam appealed to his gentle touch, trying to bring Ronan down from the rush he was on, the more urgent Ronan’s kiss was. He could almost feel Adam starting to get annoyed.  
  
With a swift move, Ronan lifted Adam and sat him on the hood of the car just behind him, not minding whose it was. The gasp that escaped from Adam at that, made Ronan smile against his lips.  
He pulled away to have a look at his boyfriend: Adam was looking back at Ronan, his pupils blown, his cheeks slightly flushed, lips gloriously swollen. His disarrayed hair gave his appearance the final touch. Ronan had never seen an image more beautiful. He never got tired of seeing that look on Adam. He never got tired of looking at Adam, period.  
  
They were startled by someone clearing his throat, and turned their heads towards the door of the diner, looking up at Matthew. They hadn’t heard him approach. Ronan lifted an eyebrow to match his little brother’s mocking grin.  
“I’m not going back in there,” Ronan tried to make it sound as civilized as he could; it wasn’t Matthew’s fault, after all.  
“Figured,” Matthew shrugged, and stuck his hands on his jean’s pockets. It was then Ronan noticed he wasn’t wearing a coat. “I was actually going to ask you if you didn’t mind getting me out of here?”  
  
“If I do- and I’m not saying I will-” Ronan added, hastily, seeing the look of hope on Matthew’s face,” Declan will be pissed at you, too. Not just me.”  
“Fuck Declan,” Matthew said. It wasn’t anything Ronan hadn’t heard before, but it had almost always come from himself; now hearing those words come from Matthew was something he never thought he’d live to see. It was official, then: Declan had managed to piss off even the sweetest of creatures.  
To everyone’s surprise, Adam laughed. Looking at Matthew, he said: “Go inside and get your coat before he regrets it.”  
  
Matthew turned around and disappeared inside the diner before Ronan could object.  
“What was that about?” Ronan gave Adam what he thought was a bewildered look.  
  
“I can see it plain in your face,” Adam said, matter-of-factly. “You could never refuse Matthew anything he asked you. You weren’t going to say no to him.”  
Adam gave a quick peck to Ronan’s nose, which made Ronan blink in surprise. However, he didn’t have time to respond, because Matthew had reemerged, now with his coat on.  
They all got into the BMW, and suddenly Ronan realized there was a slight flaw in the plan. He turned to Matthew.  
“Where should I drop you off?” he asked. “You don’t want to go home and just wait for Declan there, right? If he gets what he deserves, I won’t be able to bail you out.”  
“If you’re going to Adam’s, you can just leave me at Monmouth. I don’t want to be in the way for you guys.”  
Ronan was about to say he could never bother them, but reconsidered. Instead, he said: “Okay. But I won’t go in,” Ronan said. “If Gansey’s there and he asks, you don’t know where I went.”  
“But you _are_ going to St. Agnes, right?”  
  
The concern in Matthew’s voice washed over Ronan like a freezing shower. Adam, noticing his tension once again, reached to place his hand on Ronan’s thigh, and gave it a soft squeeze. “Yes, I am.” Ronan said, at last. He found himself silently thanking Adam again, for being able to accomplish what no human being ever had: bringing Ronan peace.  
  
They drove the rest of the way to Monmouth in silence, even after leaving Matthew, Adam switched his grip from Ronan’s thigh to his hand, their joined hands hanging between them, and they just stayed like that until they reached St. Agnes.  
Once inside Adam’s tiny apartment upstairs from the church, Ronan sighed heavily as he dropped himself on the bed.  
“I’m never putting us through that kind of shit again.” He sounded tired.  
  
“You can't avoid Declan for the rest of your life, Ronan.” Adam sat next to him. He looked down, into his boyfriend’s eyes. Understanding was plain in Adam’s face; if there was anyone who could have any experience with family drama, Adam was your guy. Ronan cursed inwardly. Here he was, feeling sorry for himself, making it all about him, and Adam was rising up to the circumstances, acting like Ronan’s personal superhero. While Ronan appreciated Adam’s generosity, he felt he didn’t deserve it; it didn’t work like that: it wasn’t Adam’s job to take care of him, to protect _him. Neither it’s your job to shelter Adam,_ a voice inside Ronan’s head chastised him, _he can take care of himself._ And it was true. Adam valued his self-sufficiency more than Ronan liked to acknowledge. For the rest, for what Adam couldn’t do on his own, there was Cabeswater.  Adam was in good hands, Ronan admitted (not without reluctance); and it had little to do with Ronan himself.  
  
“Ronan?”  
He had been so lost in thought he didn’t notice Adam had been speaking to him. “Did you hear anything I just said to you?”  
Ronan shook his head slowly, giving Adam an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, babe.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Adam said shaking his head, and stretched himself next to Ronan, snuggling up to him. Ronan wrapped his arm around him, pressing him closer still.”I know you would have ignored what I was telling you anyway, so it’s still-“  
“It’s not, though.” Ronan cut him off, harshly. “Stop giving me a pass when I don’t deserve it. You have the more right than anyone to call out on me when I’m being a dick.”  
  
Adam looked at him in bewilderment. “But I know you didn’t mean to-“  
Ronan sat up abruptly. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Adam, burying his face on his hands. For a moment, Adam didn’t move. Then, the weight on the mattress shifted, and Ronan felt Adam kneeling behind him, chest against Ronan’s back, his arms circling Ronan’s neck and falling over his chest.  
Adam pressed his lips to the spot behind Ronan’s ear.  
“Please, talk to me,” he whispered, shifting his head slightly.  
  
 Ronan put his hands over Adam’s, still not saying a word. He brought Adam’s hands to his lips and kissed the palms. “I’m sorry you got stuck with such a piece of shit boyfriend,” he said, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this an-“  
  
“Ronan,” Adam said his name firmly, his Henrietta accent slipping out.  Ronan turned to look at him.  Adam’s face was serious, his jaw set, a small wrinkle on his forehead. “You did not drag me into anything. I’m with you because I want to, and that includes everything. The good, the bad… All of it- we take it together.” He sighed, his shoulders falling slightly. “I want this to be the last time we ever have this conversation, okay?”  
Ronan nodded.  
  
“I love it when you take control,” he smiled, seeing Adam’s face had relaxed. He leaned in to press their lips together, and allowed himself to loosen up a bit, too, when Adam gave in to the kiss.  
Ronan almost broke contact when he was surprised by Adam shifting them, so that Ronan’s back was on the mattress again. Adam shoved Ronan when he tried to get up again, and kept a hand on Ronan’s chest; leaving Ronan wondering what’d happen if he tried to move another time. For the time being, Ronan decided, he’d let Adam do as he pleased.  
Adam’s lips had moved from Ronan’s, down his neck, and Ronan turned his face away to make more room, leaving as much skin as he could exposed to Adam’s touch.  
He soon found that it still wasn’t enough for Adam. Ronan’s shirt had been opened, earning yet another gasp, to which Adam responded by smiling against Ronan’s chest.  
  
Ronan closed his eyes and took the sheets in his fists. His breath was quickening, and Adam didn’t seem nearly close to being done. He tried calling Adam’s name when his boyfriend had reached a sensitive spot just below his nipple, but his voice failed him. Instead, all that came out from him was a moan.  
Adam licked a circle around Ronan’s nipple, before starting a trail of almost obscenely hot, open-mouthed kisses down Ronan’s torso. Down, down, down- Ronan’s back arched violently when Adam’s lips touched the skin just above the waistline of his boxer briefs. Ronan’s mind was functional enough that he found the hilarity in the fact that he hadn’t even noticed Adam unbuttoning his jeans. His hips gave an involuntary jerk, which caused Adam to grip them tightly against the bed. Ronan had to fight the urge to bite his fist- he wanted to show Adam exactly how much he was affecting him. He kept his hands at the sides instead, making sure all the noises that came out of his mouth were perfectly audible for Adam. Meanwhile, almost the same amount of time it had taken for Adam to cover all of Ronan’s torso, was what it seemed to be taking him before getting rid of Ronan’s underwear. Ronan groaned in exasperation, and regretted it immediately when Adam lifted his head to look at him. A teasing smile on his lips, Adam lifted an eyebrow, and Ronan dropped his head on the pillow again, a loud sigh leaving his lips.  
  
Thankfully, Adam was feeling benevolent. It didn’t take him much longer to get to what Ronan wanted-in a way. Adam’s lips close around the bulge in Ronan’s underwear. Ronan was a good way to being hard, and the excitement over having Adam doing these things to him didn’t help his cause much. If Adam didn’t hurry, Ronan thought he would come in his boxers- and he hadn’t remembered to bring a change of clothes. He tried communicating Adam something along those lines, but it came out in a series of unclear noises again. Adam was positively driving him crazy; but what bothered Ronan most was that Adam seemed to be perfectly calm, not at all affected by the fact that he was _this_ close to give his boyfriend what promised to be- if the preparations were anything to go by- the blowjob of the century.  
  
Ronan whined when Adam withdrew his mouth once more. Adam locked his eyes with Ronan’s.  
“You okay?” he asked, and it was the first sign for Ronan to see Adam wasn’t as composed as he looked, after all: his accent could be heard even in that short sentence.  
  
“Parrish,” Ronan breathed. “P-please, I-“ Whatever he was going to beg for, got stolen from his mouth when Adam, with a quick move, pressed his body against Ronan’s, his own erection now obvious to his boyfriend as well, and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but hard, too. Or maybe Ronan was feeling everything with extra sensitivity. It didn’t matter, it was glorious. It felt great.  
  
“You’re doing great”, Adam all but purred against Ronan’s mouth. “You’re being so, so good.”  
“Adam…” Ronan whispered his voice hoarse. He realized he didn’t know how to finish the sentence. Another thing he realized soon was that his dick still needed attention. He tried, very carefully, to give Adam a hint, moving slightly, his crotch aligning against Adam’s thigh.  
Adam laughed softly, pulled a rebellious strand of hair away from his face, and rested his hand on Ronan’s cheek for a moment.  
  
Just as suddenly, he pulled away, sitting on his heels. This time, his mouth wasn’t the one doing the work. He helped Ronan out of his underwear, and very gently, he wrapped his hand around Ronan’s dick and started working on it. Ronan was close, so close. He thought he would explode right then and there, when Adam leaned over him and ran his tongue along his balls. Ronan shuddered. It was almost too much to bear, it was-  
  
All thoughts escaped Ronan when Adam _finally_ took him in his mouth. He tried with the tip at first, wrapping it carefully between his lips, teasing with his tongue. Ronan felt he was going to die. But then Adam went further, taking in even more of Ronan, his tongue caressing as much as he could reach; for the rest, he kept using his hand: slowly, almost like he was trying to torture Ronan. It was working- it worked wonders, actually. Ronan wished he could stay like this for ever; he tried to ignore just how close he was… Until he couldn’t. Adam, evil little shit he was, started humming around Ronan’s dick, the vibrations sending Ronan dangerously closer, closer to the edge- until he couldn’t take it anymore. His body shaking furiously, Ronan came in Adam’s mouth; Adam must have felt startled, because he drew back, and some of Ronan’s release ended up on his cheek.  
  
Ronan was breathless. He closed his eyes and sought Adam’s hand. Kneeling between Ronan’s legs as he was, Adam took Ronan’s hand in his. They stayed like that until Ronan’s breath was even again.  
Ronan opened his eyes when Adam let go of his hand, to give his boyfriend a questioning look.  
“I’m going to clean myself,” Adam said, and started towards the bathroom.  
“Come here,” Ronan called, knowing (hoping) Adam wouldn’t ignore it. He didn’t. He came to sit next to Ronan, who reached to take Adam’s hand in his. He looked at Adam in amazement. Ronan thought there wasn’t an image of Adam that he didn’t consider the most beautiful thing in the world. “I like you like this.”  
Adam laughed. “My face is filthy. I doubt you like _that_.”  
“Hey!” Ronan teased. “That filth is mine”.  
  
He touched the stain on Adam’s cheek, playfully, but Adam caught his wrist and, before Ronan could protest, he brought Ronan’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. Ronan stared wide-eyed.  
As if he had been keeping an act, and he didn’t need to play the part anymore, Adam dropped himself gracelessly beside Ronan when he was done.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he said, turning to look into Ronan’s eyes. Ronan couldn’t look anywhere else but to Adam’s face; he was trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
  
“Who are you, and what did you do with my boyfriend?” Ronan blurted. Adam laughed.  
“I’m here,” he said, simply. His tone was as honest as usual: this was Adam, _his_ Adam. Ronan was still very much trying to understand it all. “I guess I just thought I’d stop waiting for you to make the first move.”  
“Adam, I-”  
“No, shut up,” Adam pressed his body against Ronan’s which reminded Ronan that he had been the only one to get to enjoy the situation. Adam was obviously, very hard. Ronan even ventured he was in pain, but he wasn’t complaining. Adam very rarely complained about anything.  
“After what just happened-“Adam cut himself off and tried again. “I really like having you like this. I like knowing that the look of happiness I’m seeing right now in you is because of me, because of something I did. And I thought- I guess I thought, after today, you could use something like that.”  
“I told you, Parrish”, Ronan smiled, “I like it when you take control. But besides that, you always make me happy. Now,” he snaked a hand down Adam’s body,” I think it’s my turn.”  
  
Before Adam had time to protest, he got to work. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write another Pynch fic for a while. My original idea was to write something very different from this: I had thought to write a fluffy thing, involving movies and maybe a rainy day, and lots of other cute things. Instead, I got this. Anyway, I hope you like it. As always, all kinds of comments are more than welcome (keep in mind I am very inexperienced writing this kind of fic). Thanks for reading!


End file.
